


Умереть, уснуть...

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До конца Прохождения осталось совсем немного, но Предводителю К'ирку и его друзьям приходится сталкиваться не только с Нитями…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умереть, уснуть...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013

Падение выдалось тяжелым. Сильный ветер сбивал ровные потоки Нитей, превращая их в невообразимый вихрь, предсказать движение которого не мог даже самый опытный всадник. Уходя от очередного сумасшедшего клубка Нитей, Шатнерт заложил такой вираж, что у Предводителя К'ирка зазвенело в ушах. Дракон же как ни в чем ни бывало выдохнул струю пламени и спланировал к земле. К'ирк воспользовался этой паузой, чтобы проверить строй сражавшихся Крыльев.   
Четкий порядок, который поддерживали командиры, наполнил его сердце гордостью. «Мой Вейр — самый лучший на Перне…» — додумать эту мысль К'ирк не успел. Один из драконов издал страшный крик и исчез в Промежутке.  
«Сайлита говорит, что Б'рит без сознания. — Мысленный голос Шатнерта был как всегда спокоен. — Она спрашивает, что ей делать».  
«Пусть возвращается в Вейр. Наш целитель поможет Б'риту».  
«Келлит здесь, сражается на правом фланге. И его всадник — тоже». — Казалось, бронзовый был удивлен что ему приходится напоминать всаднику такие очевидные вещи.  
«Б'риту помогут в Вейре. Возвращаемся в строй».  
К'ирк бросил в пасть Шатнерту еще порцию огненного камня, от всей души надеясь, что этого хватит до конца Падения. Все драконы уже устали, а звать неопытных мальчишек в эту мясорубку, пусть даже для того, чтобы подвезти запасы огненного камня… Нет уж, извините, ребята, успеете еще налетаться!  
Через полчаса поток Нитей стал слабеть, а потом и вовсе сместился к морю, где уже не мог причинить никакого вреда, так что К'ирк приказал всем возвращаться. «Домой, Шатнерт, нам тоже нужно отдохнуть», — передал он своему дракону, отчетливо думая о Звездных скалах родного Плоскогорья.  
— Нет, ты представляешь? — Стоило К'ирку ступить на каменные плиты двора Вейра, как его отыскал целитель М’кой, неведомо как умудрившийся опередить Предводителя. — И как сразу столько всадников умудрились подставиться под Нити? Словно в первый раз…  
— М'кой, ты же сам был на этом падении, — слушая привычное ворчание друга, К'ирк невесело усмехнулся. — Погодка та еще…   
— Ты прав, но все равно… А ну, немедленно снимай шлем! — изменившимся тоном приказал М'кой. — Что говорить об остальных всадниках, когда Предводитель ничуть не отличается от них…  
— О чем ты? — К'ирк машинально расстегнул застежку шлема и только теперь почувствовал боль в правой половине лица. — Проклятье!  
— Именно это я и хотел сказать, — М'кой взял у подбежавшего мальчишки горшочек с холодилкой и стал осторожно наносить бальзам на щеку К'ирка. — Не дергайся… Можно сказать, что тебе повезло — Нить только скользнула по щеке. Отделаешься легким шрамом. Тебе не впервой.  
— Спасибо, — почувствовав мгновенное облегчение, К'ирк отстранился, стараясь поскорее сбежать от целительской опеки. — А как остальные?  
— Я еще не осматривал всех, — мрачно вздохнул М'кой, — но если судить по тому, что успел увидеть… — он покачал головой. — Более десятка всадников и драконов не смогут принять участие в следующем Падении.  
— Целитель! — К ним подбежал испуганный парнишка — один из тех, кто запечатлел дракона во время прошлого Рождения. — Б'рит… Там нужна ваша помощь…  
— Бегу, — М'кой поспешил на зов. — Не мешайте же, пропустите… — растолкаввал собравшихся вокруг раненого. — Чтоб мне ни Яйца, ни Скорлупы! — выругался М'кой, увидев изъеденное Нитями лицо всадника. Он опустился на колени и стал осматривать пациента, надеясь хоть как-то облегчить его мучения.  
Кто-то уже снял с Б'рита шлем и тяжелую кожаную куртку, нанес бальзам на страшные ожоги, но даже толстый слой холодилки не мог спрятать очевидного — жить ему оставалось недолго. К'ирк, протиснувшийся через толпу следом за М'коем, понял все, еще до того, как встретился с целителем взглядом.  
— Он мертв. — Слова М'коя прозвучали одновременно с криком дракона, лишившегося своего всадника. Зеленая сорвалась с места и исчезла в Промежутке, провожаемая жалостным стоном сородичей. Целитель достал платок и осторожно прикрыл им то, что осталось от лица умершего.   
К'ирк поднял голову вверх в какой-то мальчишеской надежде, что показавшиеся в глазах слезы сами собой затекут обратно. Еще одна жертва Нитей…  
— Сколько еще это будет продолжаться? — прошептал он.  
— До окончания этого Прохождения осталось пять Оборотов.  
Ровный, выдержанный голос подошедшего С'пока, заставил К'ирка слабо улыбнуться.  
— Я знаю, С'пок.  
— Осмелюсь также напомнить, что у нас количество всадников, пострадавших во время Падений, значительно меньше, чем в других Вейрах.  
М'кой вскочил так резко, что К'ирку пришлось даже встать на его пути.  
— С'пок, ты… бездушная скотина, вот кто… Помесь туннельной змеи с голованом! Этот парень только что умер, а ты!..— Тихо, тихо… — К'ирк придержал целителя за плечи. — Мы все горюем, но это не повод оскорблять моего помощника.  
— Я ничуть не оскорблен. — Голос С'пока оставался подчеркнуто безмятежным. — Это нормальное поведение для нашего целителя, и за Обороты, прошедшие со времен нашего Запечатления, у меня было немало времени, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, как М'кой выражает свои чувства.  
— Ах ты!.. — М'кой уже хотел продолжить перепалку, но резко передумал. — Ладно, забудем. Но Б'риту не следовало надевать красную рубашку перед вылетом… Недобрый это знак…  
По лицу С'пока К'ирк понял, что тот хочет что-то сказать, но в последний момент тот сдержался.   
— Наземные команды сообщили, что все Нити уничтожены, — начал он обычный доклад. — Нашли всего одну нору, и то далеко от возделанных полей. Ашенотри, как всегда, действует.  
— И то ладно, — кивнул К'ирк. — Идем в Вейр…   
Втроем они медленно шли по двору. М'кой то и дело останавливался возле раненых людей или драконов, К'ирк на ходу решал разные вопросы, вроде похорон бедняги Б'рита, а С'пок также на ходу уточнял потери. К тому времени, как они добрались до обеденного зала, тот был уже переполнен.  
— Хорошо хоть у нашего Предводителя свой стол, иначе сидеть бы нам вместе с сопливыми мальчишками, а там, пока до нас очередь дойдет, на подносах будет уже пусто, , — проворчал М'кой, усаживаясь на свое привычное место. Он взял несколько печеных клубней, полил их густым мясным соусом. — Вот, так-то будет лучше…  
Уставшим и проголодавшимся всадникам так и не довелось как следует поесть. Их обед был прерван глухими подземными толчками, от которых задрожали даже каменные стены Вейра. В настенных светильниках заколебалось пламя, с полок посыпалась парадная, предназначенная только для пиршеств в честь Рождений, посуда, а сторожевой дракон на Звездных скалах глухо взревел. Крик подхватили и все его сородичи, так что всадникам пришлось сначала успокаивать своих драконов и только потом разбираться со случившимся.  
— Судя по всему, землетрясение произошло довольно далеко от нас, — заметил С'пок, когда подземные толчки прекратились. Ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Предводитель мог его услышать: гул голосов в зале, обычный для обеденного времени, перерос в настоящую бурю, в криках то тут, то там была отчетливо различима паника.  
— Побережье? — переспросил К'ирк.  
— Нет, не похоже. В этом случае в Плоскогорье ничего не ощущается. Наверняка подвижки в горах.  
— Надо проверить, не нужна ли в холдах наша помощь, — решительно заявил М'кой. — И ничего мне не говорите, — он предупреждающе выставил руку, — я и сам все знаю об их автономии. Но я целитель, а не управляющий, так что сидеть в стороне не буду. Мы с Келлитом летим в ближайшие холды.  
— Я и не думал возражать. — С'пок был искренне удивлен. — Напротив, хотел предложить свою помощь. Вы же знаете, что Нимойт лучше всех чувствует такие явления. С нами ваши действия будут более эффективными.  
— Опять сговорились за моей спиной, — покачал головой К'ирк. — Хорошо, можете отправляться, но с единственным условием.  
— И с каким же?   
— Я лечу вместе с вами, — не допускающим возражений тоном заявил он. — В Вейре все в порядке, так что я могу спокойно оставить его. К тому же следующее Падение только через два дня.  
— Ох, не нравится мне это все, — пробормотал М'кой. — Из наших общих вылазок никогда ничего хорошего не выходит… — он тоскливо вздохнул, припоминая, как во время одной из таких вылазок К'ирк умудрился влезть сразу в две драки, а А Спока, бросившегося к нему на выручку, заезжие моряки вырубили мощным ударом в челюсть, так что он разом потерял сознание. Так что целителю пришлось попотеть, сперва утихомиривая разволновавшихся драконов, а потом приводя в сознание и Предводителя, и его помощника. Узнав, что пострадавшие —всадники, моряки долго извинялись, потом даже прислали в качестве отступного немалый воз краснорыбицы… С тех самых пор М'кой с опаской отправлялся на совместные прогулки, если только это не было очередное Падение.  
— Не робей, Боунс, — К'ирк подтолкнул целителя локтем, — выкрутимся.  
Детское прозвище, полученное еще в те времена, когда будущие всадники толкались за нижними столами, торопливо выискивая в больших тарелках куски побольше и послаще… оно всегда заставляло М'коя уступить.  
— Хорошо, летим.  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — начал С'пок.  
— Двое против одного, — поддразнил своего помощника К'ирк. — Летим по холдам.  
— В великие Холды лучше отправить сообщения барабанной связью. — Лицо С'пока стало непроницаемым. — Лордам может не понравится наш визит.  
К'ирк кашлянул. Он хорошо знал, что лорд Набола так и не смирился с тем, что его единственный сын не просто был выбран во время Поиска, но и запечатлел коричневого дракона. Иметь в семье всадника считалось почетным, но лорд Сарек при всем его уважении к Вейрам почему-то считал иначе. Сам же С'пок предпочитал замалчивать эту тему.  
— Хорошо. Но в ближайшие малые холды мы все же наведаемся. У них не так много людей, так что наша помощь может быть кстати. — Отвернувшись, К'ирк стал отдавать распоряжения на время своего отсутствия: — Ч'ехов, остаешься за старшего. Если что — связь через драконов.   
— Конечно, Предводитель! — молодой бронзовый всадник просиял от счастья. — Не беспокойтесь, я справлюсь.  
— А где Ухура? — К'ирк огляделся по сторонам в поисках арфистки. Ответом ему стала длинная последовательность сигналов с барабанной вышки. — Быстро работает, — усмехнулся он. — Тем лучше. Дождемся ответа — и в путь.  
Предводитель поднялся в свой вейр. Накатила усталость, теплая вода в бассейне манила непреодолимо, но времени на это не было, так что К'ирк присел на каменный бортик, зачерпнул ладонями воду и…  
— Тухлое Яйцо! — выругался он, потревожив свежий ожог от Нити, о котором он уже успел забыть. Шипя от резкой боли, пронзившей все лицо, К'ирк достал спасительный горшочек с холодильным бальзамом и намазал им поврежденное место. — Прямо как новичок! — усмехнулся он, глядя на себя в зеркало.  
Продолжать водные процедуры К'ирк не решился, ограничившись сменой одежды. Пропахший фосфином костюм он, по обыкновению, бросил в угол — скакуны и другие животные в холдах на дух не выносят огненный камень, так что лучше не рисковать.  
Спускаясь вниз, К'ирк вновь услышал стук большого барабана. В коде хорошо различалась последовательность сигналов Тиллека. «Кажется, у них все хорошо…»  
— Из холда Плоскогорье ответ пришел еще раньше. — С'пок ожидал Предводителя, уютно устроившись на лапе своего дракона. — Они благодарят Вейр за беспокойство и сообщают, что не нуждаются в нашей помощи.  
— А Набол? — само собой вырвалось у К'ирка.  
Помощник отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Мы летим? — М'кой притащил с собой огромный сверток и сейчас осторожно прикреплял его к упряжи Келлита. — Да не смотри ты так на меня, это не труп пациента, а всего лишь лекарства и перевязочные средства, что могут мне понадобиться.  
— Летим, — кивнул К'ирк. В конце концов, Набол — не единственный холд на Перне, и даже если там что-то случилось, возможностей у них гораздо больше, чем у малых и средних поселений.  
Сгущающиеся сумерки ничуть не смущали драконов, стремительно набиравших высоту.  
«Вперед, — скомандовал К'ирк, мысленно передавая Шатнерту ориентиры небольшого холда, спрятавшегося среди скал в дальнем ущелье. — Покажи остальным».  
«Уже», — важно отозвался бронзовый.  
***  
Глядя, как холдеры встречают всадников, К'ирк решил, что М'кой уже успел побывать в каждом холде не раз и не два. Голубой дракон целителя пользовался среди местных мальчишек едва ли не большим почтением, чем бронзовый самого Предводителя и коричневый его помощника. Но не только в почтении было дело, — тюк с лекарствами, которые вез М'кой, пустел быстрее, чем бы им хотелось.  
В одном из холдов драконы помогли поднять съехавшие после землетрясения балки крыши, в другом одно их появление согнало испуганных животных в загон и пастухи наконец-то смогли их запереть, в третьем… К'ирк потерял счет фермам, которые они посетили после первого десятка. И если от бурных проявлений благодарности отделаться все же удавалось, то огорчить почтительных холдеров отказом принять угощение он так и не решился.  
— Куда теперь? — спросил он у помощника, чувствуя, что кла, выпитый за все это время, плещется возле самого горла.  
— Я бы советовал посетить еще Килли-холд, — отозвался С'пок. — К ним ведет всего одна дорога, и если ее засыпало, то им и в самом деле может понадобиться помощь.  
— Летим туда, — проворчал М'кой. Его сверток был уже почти пуст, так что теперь он попросту держал его в руках. — На большее у меня лекарств нет.  
Повторный подземный толчок застал их уже на взлете. К'ирк попросил Шатнерта спуститься вниз, но холдеры внизу показали, что у них все хорошо, повторив обычный для всадников жест одобрения. К'ирк помахал им рукой и присоединился к ожидавшим его друзьям. «Летим».

То, что в Килли-холде происходит что-то неладное, всадники поняли, едва только драконы вынырнули из Промежутка. На земле было тихо и темно, словно жилья не было и в помине. Впрочем, луны давали достаточно света, чтобы можно было различить внизу силуэты приземистых строений.  
— Что за?.. — начал К'ирк, но сильный порыв ветра не дал ему продолжить. «Снижаемся», — жестом показал он друзьям.  
«Это плохое место, — заявил Шатнерт, едва только его лапы коснулись земли. — Здесь пахнет смертью».  
«С чего ты взял?» — К'ирк слез с дракона и принюхался. Пахло сыростью, навозом и немного горными травами.  
«Пахнет смертью», — повторил бронзовый.  
— Ничего не понимаю. — К'ирк подошел к своим спутникам, настороженно замершим возле входа в холд. — Шатнерт говорит…  
— Что пахнет смертью? — переспросил М'кой. — Не он один…  
Окна Килли-холда были наглухо закрыты металлическими ставнями, двор и ближайшие склоны начисто освобождены от растительности, лакомого кусочка для Нитей. Зажиточный, даже богатый холд. Но почему всадников никто не встречает?  
— Эй, есть кто дома? — К'ирк подошел к обшитой металлом двери и постучал. Ответом ему была полная тишина.  
— Я думаю, нам следует войти, — голос С'пока прозвучал неожиданно громко. — Внутри что-то происходит. Взгляните.  
Сейчас вблизи было хорошо видно, что сквозь щели пробивается неяркий свет — такойобычно бывает от масляных светильников. С'пок толкнул дверь, и та медленно распахнулась. Первым, что увидел К'ирк, был герб Набола, красовавшийся на флажках составленных в углу копий.  
— Эммм? — удивленно промычал он, обращаясь к С'поку.  
— Я думаю, что лорд Сарек объезжал дальние холды, поэтому и остановился здесь на ночь, — невозмутимо ответил С'пок.  
М'кой саркастически хмыкнул и прошел дальше, но почти сразу же выскочил прочь, зажимая рот ладонью. У самого входа его вырвало. Согнувшись в три погибели, он избавлялся от всего, чем угощали всадников гостеприимные холдеры.  
К'ирк и С'пок молча переглянулись. Довести до подобного состояния целителя, не терявшего самообладания при виде самых страшных ран, могло только нечто из ряда вон выходящее . Предводитель машинально положил руку на рукоять висевшего на поясе кинжала и решительно шагнул вперед.  
В главном зале, где обычно собирались все обитатели холда, было душно. Пахло горелым и чем-то еще, К'ирк никак не мог определить чем именно. «Как там сказал Шатнерт? Пахнет смертью?» Он сделал еще один шаг и наткнулся на неподвижно замершего С'пока.  
— С'пок? Что случи… — К'ирк не договорил. — Это же… — Он отчаянно закрутил головой, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
Зал был полон народу. Холдеры сидели за празднично убранными столами, почетное место было отдано знатному гостю — лорду Набола, его свита уютно расположилась поблизости. Вот только все они были мертвы.   
В ту же минуту К'ирк понял, что заставило М'коя поскорее сбежать из этого проклятого места: возле камина… нет, в камине, в большом камине лежал человек, точнее то, что от него осталось. Одежда полностью истлела, тело обгорело больше чем наполовину. К'ирк никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от страшного зрелища. По сравнению с этим Нити казались привычными и понятными…  
— С'пок?  
Молчание.  
— С'пок? — К'ирк оглянулся, ища того взглядом. — Ты это видел?  
— Видел. — Ответ был полон боли. С'пок опустился на колени рядом с телом сидевшего во главе стола лорда Сарека и прижался лбом к его безжизненной руке. — Прости, отец, мне следовало прийти сюда раньше, тогда я мог бы спасти тебя… — поглощенный своим горем, он не слышал и не видел ничего из происходящего вокруг.  
— С'пок… — Перед глазами все плыло, а слова застревали в горле. — Я…   
Каменные плиты пола неожиданно оказались слишком близко, возле самого лица и, прежде чем потерять сознание, К'ирк успел подумать, что ему снова понадобится наносить холодилку на ожог.

— Вот каждый раз с вами так… — привычное ворчание М'коя гулко отдавалось в голове, точно стук сигнальных барабанов. — Ну почему, во имя Первого Яйца?! Ваши драконы чуть не сошли с ума от беспокойства!  
— Боунс, я видел такой странный сон… Было землетрясение, и мы летали по холдам, а потом…  
— Вынужден тебя разочаровать, это был не сон. Вот, выпей-ка…  
Губ коснулся холодный металл фляги, , и К'ирк ощутил знакомый горьковатый вкус травяного отвара, которым целитель обычно потчевал всадников наутро после веселой Встречи. Барабанный гул в голове стал постепенно затухать.   
— Не сон? — К'ирк приподнялся на локте, стараясь не обращать внимания на головокружение.  
— Нет, — покачал головой М'кой. — И я боюсь подумать о том, что произошло бы, окажись мой желудок чуть крепче. Вы со С'поком потеряли сознание, пока меня там выворачивало наизнанку. Потом Шатнерт и Нимойт подняли тревогу, так что мне пришлось срочно вас оттуда вытаскивать.   
— А как С'пок? Его отец…  
— С'пок, насколько это возможно в его ситуации, в порядке. А вот лорд Сарек и остальные… — М'кой вздохнул. — Мы пришли слишком поздно.  
— Ты знаешь, что это было?  
— После того, как твой помощник пришел в себя, он сразу же захотел это выяснить. Пришлось использовать остатки бинтов для того, чтобы соорудить что-то вроде дыхательной маски… Помогает, конечно, мало, но все лучше, чем ничего. — Только сейчас К'ирк заметил зеленоватый оттенок лица друга. — Короче, в подвале мы нашли большую трещину. С'пок сказал, что она образовалась в результате землетрясения, и я ему верю. Так вот, из этой трещины сочится какая-то гадость, которая и убила всех обитателей Килли-холда и его гостей, а также чуть не прикончила вас.  
— И ничего нельзя сделать?  
— Прошедшего не воротишь, — негромко произнес С'пок, присаживаясь рядом. Как и М'кой, он был бледен, отчего выглядел старше, чем на самом деле. — Целитель сказал, что мы пришли слишком поздно.  
— Поздно… — эхом повторил К'ирк. — Но в этом-то все и дело! — оживленно заговорил он. — Время! Вы же знаете, что драконы могут перемещаться в прошлое… Ну же, С'пок… Мы переместимся чуть назад, в тот момент, когда лорд Сарек был еще жив, и спасем его и всех остальных людей! Это же так просто!  
— Не скажу, что мне нравится идея подобных путешествий, — М'кой скептически хмыкнул, — но если выбирать между ней и жизнями всех этих людей… Я — за перемещение.  
— Но я не вполне уверен… — начал С'пок.  
— Да брось, ты что, никогда не прыгал во времени, чтобы куда-нибудь успеть? — продолжил убеждать друга К'ирк.   
— Там речь шла о том, чтобы куда-то успеть, а не о том, чтобы исправить то, что уже произошло.  
— С'пок, ты бесчувственный болван, — с присущей ему прямотой заявил М'кой. — Мы говорим не только о твоем отце, но и о полусотне других людей, в том числе и детей. Ты забыл о них?  
— Вы правы. — Лицо С'пока стало непроницаемым. — Предводитель уже может лететь?  
— Боунс, только попробуй сказать, что нет! — К'ирк осторожно поднялся на ноги.   
Целитель только усмехнулся, давая понять, что ничего подобного он говорить не собирался.  
Ночная тьма сменилась густым предрассветным туманом, в котором даже драконы выглядели расплывчатыми темными силуэтами. Фасетчатые глаза крылатой тройки тревожно светились желтым. Готовясь к перемещению, всадники не обращали на туман никакого внимания — в небе он не будет помехой.  
«Шатнерт, я хочу попасть сюда же, но раньше, — К'ирк представил Килли-холд в вечернем освещении, небольшую группу конных с эмблемами Набола на одежде и оружии, хозяев, встречающих знатного гостя у самых ворот. — Тогда здесь еще не пахло смертью».  
«Это мне нравится гораздо больше», — одобрительно заметил бронзовый. Он поднялся ввысь и нырнул в Промежуток.

Когда холод и мрак отступили, Предводитель Плоскогорья К'ирк увидел, что они прибыли в нужное место и время: Килли-холд был еще жив. Фигуры людей и скакунов сверху казались крошечными, но привычный к такой картине взгляд всадника сразу различил горделивый силуэт владетеля Набола.  
«Спускаемся».  
Лорд Сарек Наболский удивленно наблюдал за тем, как на узкую дорогу спускаются сразу три дракона: бронзовый, коричневый и голубой. Лицо его застыло, когда он опознал в одном из всадников собственного сына— в свое время они наговорили друг другу много лишнего, но признавать это вслух лорд не собирался, предпочтя игнорировать ситуацию.  
— Предводитель К'ирк, — Сарек с достоинством поприветствовал всадника и чуть кивнул целителю. — Я удивлен, увидев вас здесь. Чем обязаны такой чести?  
— Добрый вечер, лорд Сарек. У меня к вам дело чрезвычайной важности. Мы можем поговорить?  
— Прямо здесь? — владетель демонстративно огляделся по сторонам. — Вы уверены, что это подходящее место? Может быть, пройдем в холд?  
— Да, Предводитель, — растерянно улыбнулся испуганный таким количеством гостей хозяин Килли-холда. — У нас все готово…  
— Нет! — К'ирк невольно повысил голос. — Простите, но дело не терпит отлагательств. И вас оно тоже касается, холдер…  
— Мохан меня зовут, Предводитель.  
— И вас тоже, холдер Мохан, — видя, что бедняга совсем напуган, К'ирк улыбнулся. — Лорд Сарек?  
— Хорошо, я готов с вами побеседовать., —Сарек передал поводья своего скакуна одному из слуг. — Итак?   
— Вам не следует останавливаться на ночь в Килли-холде, это может быть опасно.  
— Но, Предводитель… — запротестовал Мохан. — Клянусь Первым Яйцом, я ничего не умышляю против лорда Сарека. Я… — он испуганно покосился на драконов. — Я бы никогда не посмел…  
— Все верно, — холодно подтвердил лорд Сарек. — Не знаю, что вы там себе надумали, Предводитель, но у вас ничего не выйдет. — Он саркастически усмехнулся.   
— Лорд, выслушайте нас, пожалуйста, — С'пок не выдержал и сделал попытку вмешаться в разговор.  
— Нет, — непреклонность в голосе лорда Сарека возросла. — Не забывайте, что вы, всадники, не можете вмешиваться в дела холдов. Приятно было с вами поговорить. До свидания! — Он кивнул и решительным шагом направился внутрь Килли-холда. Растерянный Мохан засеменил за ним, поминутно оглядываясь и бросая на всадников извиняющиеся взгляды.  
— Все логично, — заметил С'пок, когда перед ними наглухо захлопнулись ворота. — Холд входит в сферу влияния Набола.  
— Какая тут логика! — проворчал М'кой. — Мы вернулись сюда, чтобы спасти людей, а не рассуждать о логике…   
— Что же делать? — К'ирк повернулся к Шатнерту. Бронзовый склонил голову, подставляя всаднику надбровья — почесать.  
«Здесь еще не пахнет смертью», — напомнил он.  
Видимо, что-то подобное сказали своим всадникам и Нимойт с Келлитом, потому что те заговорщически переглянулись.  
— А что если нам дождаться второго землетрясения и сразу после него проникнуть в холд? — спросил С'пок. — Подобные обстоятельства наверняка поспособствуют тому, что нас услышат.  
— Ты что же, хочешь взломать замки? — М'кой не мог упустить шанс подразнить всегда правильного товарища.   
— Вы неправильно ставите вопрос. Я имел в виду…  
— Хватит, — рявкнул К'ирк, останавливая начинающийся спор. — Мы будем ждать.  
***  
Снаружи землетрясение показалось гораздо более впечатляющим, чем в Вейре и в воздухе. Вдали раздался глухой рокот, земля несколько раз ушла из-под ног, а с ближайших скал водопадом покатились камни.   
— И какой… идиот додумался прятаться в скалах? — проворчал М'кой, потирая ушибы. — А у меня, как назло, вся холодилка закончилась.  
— Не ворчи, Боунс, — ответил К'ирк. — Откуда С'поку было знать?  
Двор Килли-холда озарился светом факелов и масляных светильников, наполнился звуком шагов и голосами людей. Детский плач, панические возгласы женщин… Все перекрыли подчеркнуто спокойные интонации наболского лорда, уверявшего, что угроза миновала.  
К'ирку хотелось прямо сейчас проникнуть во двор, чтобы увести холдеров подальше от смертельной угрозы, но он заставил себя запастись терпением — необходима подлинная, а не мнимая опасность, чтобы убедить лорда Сарека в их правоте. Будь хозяин Килли-холда один, он бы поверил сразу и безоговорочно, а так…  
— Все стихло, — размышления прервал голос С'пока. Только сейчас К'ирк услышал, насколько похожи голоса его помощника и лорда Набола: те же хладнокровные нотки, та же уверенность в собственной правоте.   
— Мы идем?  
— Не торопись, еще успеешь, — М'кой в последний момент успел удержать К'ирка, отчего тот едва не приложился носом о камень. — Вот, держите… — Оказалось, что за время вынужденного ожидания целитель умудрился усовершенствовать сооруженную им дыхательную повязку. Сейчас на ней красовались металлические детали, прежде украшавшие поясной ремень М'коя. — Это зажимы, чтобы не ничего не спадало, — пояснил он, — их нужно подтянуть по размеру носа.  
К'ирк внимательно осмотрел новинку.  
— Во имя Первого Яйца, это же неудобно! Эдак у меня нос отвалится.  
— Зато сам целее будешь, — проворчал М'кой.   
— Интересная конструкция, но я бы посоветовал вам… — под его свирепым взглядом С'пок быстро замолк. — Идем.  
При помощи драконов всадники быстро перебрались через высокую каменную стену, огораживавшую жилье и хозяйственные постройки Килли-холда. К'ирк дернул входную дверь — заперто.   
— Ищем открытое окно, — прошептал он, обходя жилые постройки. Сейчас он радовался тому, что у Мохана нет стража порога, который бы мог услышать чужаков и поднять тревогу. Впрочем, во всем остальном холдер был безукоризненным хозяином: все окна были наглухо закрыты толстыми металлическими ставнями, запирающимися изнутри. Открытым оставалось только крохотное слуховое окошко на кухне, но в него едва можно было просунуть руку.  
«Наверху есть проем», — сообщил Шатнерт. Драконы положили головы на самый верх ограды и сейчас, чуть посверкивая глазами, наблюдали за метаниями всадников по двору. К'ирк мог бы поклясться, что слышит усмешку в мыслях бронзового.  
Незапертое окно оказалось на втором уровне — должно быть, кто-то из домашних забыл как следует завернуть щеколду и ставни распахнулись от подземных толчков.  
— М'кой, ты первый, — скомандовал К'ирк, становясь к стене.  
— Я, между прочим, целитель, а не акробат, — проворчал тот, взбираясь при помощи С'пока на плечи К'ирка. Некоторое время он повозился с окном, потом подтянулся и влез внутрь. За ним с поистине драконьей грацией последовал и сам С'пок, а еще через несколько мгновений они втянули внутрь и К'ирка.  
Комната, где оказались всадники, судя по всему, принадлежала ребенку. Небольшой деревянный стол, тяжелый, окованный металлом сундук вместо шкафа, узкая кровать, покрытая шерстяным одеялом и пара резных кукол, заботливо пристроенных возле подушки. На полу лежал мягкий пушистый ковер, ступать по которому в сапогах К'ирк не решился и обошел его стороной. Он подошел к двери и уже хотел открыть ее, как вдруг его скрутил приступ непонятной слабости. Хотелось упасть на ковер и ждать, пока пройдет эта навязчивая дурнота.  
— Дальше будет только хуже, — голос С'пока звучал слабее обычного. — Мы слишком близко к себе, но и это не предел.  
— Я про это даже думать не хочу, — проворчал М'кой. — Давайте уже действовать.  
Вся троица осторожно стала спускаться вниз. Примерно на середине лестницы К'ирк ощутил уже знакомый горьковато-сладкий запах: пахло, по выражению Шатнерта, смертью. Повинуясь настойчивому взгляду М'коя, он послушно нацепил дыхательную повязку и закрепил на носу эти несчастные зажимы. «Я похож на туннельную змею, которую сунули головой в мешок», — хмыкнул Предводитель.  
Зал был полон народу. Холдеры сидели за празднично убранными столами, почетное место было отдано знатному гостю — лорду Набола, его свита уютно расположилась поблизости. Кто-то из людей уже впал в беспамятство, другие еще двигались и даже разговаривали, но так, словно сонные осенние мухи, забившиеся в щели до наступления тепла. Лорд Сарек первым заметил всадников. В его глазах вспыхнул гнев, он резко встал… Точнее, попытался встать — ноги его подогнулись, и лорд во весь свой рост рухнул на пол.  
— Отец! — С'пок почти мгновенно оказался возле Сарека, осторожно поднял его и снова усадил на стул. — Вам и всем остальным нужно как можно скорее покинуть этот дом.  
— Так то, что вы говорили, — это правда? Предводитель К'ирк? — еле слышно спросил лорд.  
— Да. — К'ирк заметил, что «заснувших» стало еще больше. — Давайте отсюда выбираться.  
Слабость по-прежнему скручивала тело, но К'ирк не мог ей позволить одержать верх. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы выводить, вытаскивать, а то и попросту выносить потерявших сознание людей на свежий воздух. Больше всего К'ирк боялся, что может не успеть и кто-нибудь из холдеров умрет там, в зале, который превратился в ловушку.  
— Теперь все? — спросил Сарек, обессилено опускаясь на землю. Все это время гордый наболский лорд помогал всадникам выводить людей наружу. Едва отдышавшись, он скинул свой темно-синий кафтан, оторвал рукав у своей рубашки и, подобно М'кою, соорудил для себя повязку. Держался он при этом так непринужденно, словно бывалый моряк, подгулявший где-нибудь в кабаках Тиллека. Впрочем, сейчас лорду действительно было плохо и он с трудом удерживал рвотные позывы.  
— Вроде бы все… — К'ирк оглянулся на двери холда, из которых уже давно никто не выходил. Весь двор был заполнен людьми, едва различимыми в предрассветном тумане. Кто-то заходился в приступе кашля, кто-то слабо постанывал, приходя в себя, иные, в отличие от Сарека, не смущались освободиться от обильного ужина.  
— Моя дочь! Где моя дочь? — какая-то женщина рванулась к дверям, но остановилась, натолкнувшись на вышедшего оттуда С'пока, на руках у которого сидела девчушка Оборотов шести-семи от роду. Так, во всяком случае, показалось К'ирку. Девочка удивленно взглянула на драконов, все еще наблюдавших за всем происходившим.  
— Голубой дракон сказал, что я очень смелая! — детский голос прозвенел на весь двор, перекрыв жалобные стоны и причитания холдеров.  
— Иди сюда, малышка, — М'кой поспешил перехватить девочку у С'пока. — У тебя ничего не болит?  
— Неа, — покачала та головой. — Сначала внутри, в кишках, очень болело, но Келлит сказал мне, что я должна дышать через подол. Теперь не болит.  
— Ты слышишь Келлита? — переспросил целитель. — А как тебя зовут?  
— Эдит.  
— Знаешь, Эдит из Килли-холда, — заговорил М'кой, протирая лицо девчушки мокрым полотенцем, прихваченным им из зала, — когда ты вырастешь, из тебя получится хорошая всадница. А сейчас иди к маме. — Он передал малышку подбежавшей женщине.  
— Очаровательно, — прокомментировал эту сцену С'пок. — Где только не проходит Поиск…  
Он сделал несколько неверных шагов и сел на землю неподалеку от наболского лорда.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, лорд Сарек?   
— Отвратительно, — ответил тот, — но гораздо лучше, чем могло быть.  
— Я очень рад этому.  
— Я тоже. Кстати, С'пок, всегда хотел спросить: почему ты не прилетаешь домой? Леди Аманда очень скучает, — разговаривая с сыном, лорд Сарек впервые за долгое время смотрел прямо на него.  
— Мой дом — это Вейр, — твердо ответил С'пок. — Но знаешь… — он помолчал. — Передай маме, что я с удовольствием воспользуюсь твоим предложением. 

Несмотря на то, что К'ирк изрядно надышался гадости, едва не убившей гостей и хозяев Килли-холда, охватившую его слабость словно рукой сняло.  
«Другие мы уже улетели отсюда», — объяснил Шатнерт.   
К'ирк взглянул вверх и только сейчас понял, что эта долгая ночь закончилась — густой туман отступил, а восточный край неба осветили первые солнечные лучи. Кошмар так и остался сном, не сбывшимся и пустым, как кувшины бенденского вина после знатной попойки на день Встречи.  
«Мы победили, Шатнерт, — радостно улыбнулся он. — Сообщи в Вейр, что нам нужна помощь целителей и… пусть позовут мастера рудокопов».  
Драконы появились почти сразу, отчего улыбка на лице К'ирка сменилась ехидной ухмылкой — Ч'ехов тоже не удержался от прыжка во времени. Вот только ругать за это молодого командира крыла он не собирался. Сегодня, по крайней мере.  
Забыв о собственной усталости М'кой вместе с другими целителями возился с обитателями Килли-холда, а К'ирк в сопровождении С'пока, лорда Сарека и холдера Мохана ожидал заключения мастера рудокопов.   
— Хм, бывает… — проговорил тот, выходя из покинутого дома и снимая маску, в которой обычно работал в шахте. — Такое часто случается в горных выработках — это рудничный газ. Мои люди часто гибнут, если он скапливается в штольнях… Мы называем его «медленная смерть». Должно быть, из-за землетрясения вскрылась каверна под вашим домом, вот газ и проник внутрь. Знаете, нужно радоваться, что не произошло взрыва, ведь у вас горел огонь в камине…  
— И что мне теперь делать? — растерянно переспросил Мохан. — Я не могу оставить свой холд. А если все это повторится?  
— Если повторится? — Рудокоп почесал в затылке. — А вы заведите себе стража порога — они чувствуют рудничный газ и тут же поднимают тревогу.  
— Но откуда я возьму… — договорить Мохан не успел, его прервал лорд Сарек.  
— Я позабочусь об этом. — Он повернулся к всадникам и уважительно поклонился им. — Предводитель К'ирк, я благодарен вам за помощь и приношу извинения за свое неразумное поведение. Мы будем рады видеть вас на ближайшей Встрече в Наболе.  
К'ирк взглянул на С'пока, предлагая тому ответить на слова лорда.  
— Мы обязательно там будем, — ответил С'пок, и в его глазах мелькнула легкая тень улыбки.


End file.
